


Afraid

by thesupernaturalTeen



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCeased (DC Comics)
Genre: Batfamily, Bruce Wayne Tries to Be a Good Parent, Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, Jason Todd-centric, Low-key suicidal Jason, Other, Protective Cassandra Cain, Protective Dick Grayson, but he’s trying not to be, eveyone is mad at Bruce
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesupernaturalTeen/pseuds/thesupernaturalTeen
Summary: Jason is dosed with the fear andhallucination serum and his brothers find him.How will they get him to the bat cave without hurting him?
Relationships: Batfamily - Relationship, Bruce Wayne & Jason Todd, Damian Wayne & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Alfred Pennyworth, Jason Todd & Barbra Gordon, Jason Todd & Cassandra Cain, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Comments: 14
Kudos: 226





	1. Chapter 1

“Fear.”

Jason growled, stumbling as flashes of his death had flashes before his eyes.

”what’s hurts more? Backhand?” The crowbar collided with his body. “Or forehand?” Again,the corner snatched into his sides. “A?” The crowbar went up father, hitting his neck and head. “Or B?” 

Jason screamed,yelling out as he felt as if he was suffocating. “Bruce! Please! Bruce!” He punched,scartched, kicked, he tried everything to get out. 

Jason bolted trying to stop the flashes that came into his mind and turned around for a moment, long enough to aim and fire at Scarecrow. 

the punches landed on him,hard. And even as he tried to fight back,he didn’t get that many punches in. His helmet was smashed. He was beaten, blooded and scared. 

Jason had collapsed onto the roof,his mind kept flashing and changing with so many different memories. And in his mind,he couldn’t help but think that he was so fucked up. 

“Jason?” He knew that voice,but,he couldn’t place where he knew it from. “Is he...alive?”

[☾★ ][☾★ ][☾★ ][☾★ ][☾★ ][☾★ ][☾★ ][☾★ ]

Jason let out a loud gasp, muttering. The three stared at him,confused. “What happened to him?”

Nightwing turned to Red Robin-only for a moment-before turning back to Red Hood. “I don’t know.” 

Jason’d head turned, glaring at them. But,he didn’t seem them. It wasn’t them. He didn’t see his brothers. Jason launches at Damian,Nightwing graphing to grab him,but,Damian has dodged and flipped Jason just in time. “What do you want,Bruce?”

Damian turned his head,now confused. “Did he just call me Bruce?”


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin,Red Robin and Nightwing are still on the roof with Red Hood,trying to convince him to get to the batcave.
> 
> Jason doesn’t wasn’t to go.

“Jason, it’s me. It’s alright.” Jason turned his head, seeing Nightwing. He glared-despite the fact they couldn’t see him glaring-. “I’m not going.”

Red Robin opened his mouth, about to ask what’s was wrong, but never hit the chance as Jason shot at Robin. Everyone dunked, dodging the bullet “Stay the fuck away from me! Or I swear I’ll kill you.” 

They all carefully stood up,Nightwing speaking up,carefully and slowly. “Hood, whats wrong? Whatever it is, we can help.” 

“No a chance.” Nightwing licked his lips,trying to come up with a plan that would get them out of this situation as well as get Jason help. “Why? Why are you so mad at B?”

Jason’s head flug back,laughing loudly. “You never told them? I guess that makes sense.” Damian held back a glare,raising his hands. “Hood, you do not wish to do this.”

“You don’t know what I want!” Jason yelled,his body fuming with anger. Red Robin as careful,trying to contact anyone else. “Hood, just...just talk to us. What did B do?” “Why are you trying to hurt B?”

Jason turned his head, seemingly lost in his mind off a moment. And he couldn’t hold it in any longer. He did care that Dick and Tim were there,he was just so angry. “Me,trying to hurt him? That’s funny,because how I remember he’s the one that slit my throat and beat me cause I didn’t want to go back to the place I died!”

✪︎✪︎✪︎✪︎✪︎✪︎✪︎✪︎✪︎✪︎✪︎✪︎✪︎✪︎✪︎✪︎✪︎✪︎✪︎✪︎✪︎✪︎✪︎✪︎✪︎✪︎✪︎✪︎✪︎✪︎✪︎✪︎✪︎✪︎✪︎✪︎

Everyone froze at the confession,Jason simply staring at them. He didn’t take his eyes off them, not for a second. 

What had Bruce done? He had hurt Jason so many times, Yet always played the victim. “You know Bruce,I could tell that you regretted taking me off the streets. I know the regretted having me as Robin and your son. You ever cared about me.”

Nightwing spoke,but it lower than a whisper. He wanted to say something. He needed to say something,but,he couldn’t find his voice. “Jay...”

Jason glanced at Dick, then at the next building. “Don’t follow me.” He shot at them-knowing where to shoot and not hit them-and they dunked,him immediately running off. 

The three watched as he ran,unable to do anything else. “Did-did Jason just say Bruce slit his throat?” “And beat him?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My plan was to make this chapter longer,but...that’s didn’t work out....


	3. Chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman finds three of his sons tracking down another son of his. He didn’t expect to find this son scared and angered by them.

The three brothers had chased down Jason. They hadn’t realized in chasing him down that they had taken such a long time. 

Because now Batman and Black Cat were chasing after them,all of them landing in front of the safe house that Jason had hide himself in. 

Nightwing turned,glaring at Batman. As did Red Robin and Robin. “What the fuck did you do to him?” 

Even though Nightwing knew the answer,he just couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t see or understand how for however long ago it was,that Bruce and slit Jason’s throat and beat him. “Why the fuck is it that he gets hit with fear toxin and he sees you?” 

Batman froze at that,everyone watching had Batman slowly started to turn into Bruce. _he was Jason’s fear?_

Red Robin glare at Batman,then turning to Nightwing. “We can figure this out later,right now we have to get the cure to Hood.” 

The five barged into Jason’s sage house,getting met with two gun barrels and multiple bullets. 

It had taken longer than they’d want to admit to get Jason pinned to the floor. Black Bat and Nightwing holding down his right arm,Red Robin and Robin holding down his left arm while Spoiler and Signle held down his left leg. 

That didn’t stop Jason from thrashing around. His head and part of his upper body still able to lift off the ground. He glared directly at Bruce. “Can’t even beat me yourself this time? Need your sidekick’s help? 

Bruce froze,stopping his movements in getting then fear toxin antidote,but,in a second that was gone and he was reaching for the needle again. 

Jason wasn’t finished even as Bruce stuck the needle into his skin,he turned to Dick. “You need him to beat me before sending me to Arkham? Maybe this time you’ll throw me in the same cell as the Joker.” 

Jason lunged,trying to get out of their hold,but the antidote was kicking in and not he was getting weaker. But,still pretty strong. He turned to Tim,an oddly terrifying smile on his face. “I should I made sure you would de that day.” 

His fave closer to Tim’s,but,still not close enough for his to get hurt. His head turned back to Bruce. “This is your plan? Maybe finally break your no kill rule?” 

Bruce’s blood ran cold,heart shattering and plummeting to his stomach at The suggesting of not only killing,but killing his son. Jason snapped his teeth at him,whatever he was going to say lost as his head started to fall back. 

And it would have hit the ground hard,if it hadn’t been for Black Bat quickly removing her hands and grabbing his head. 

Slowly,the bay family removed their hold on Jason,they had noticed that Black Bat dragged him closer,they just thought she was worried for him. 

Not that she wanted to get Jason far from Bruce as possible. “He is scared.” 

“That’s what fear toxin does.” Bruce sneered,standing up and going to tap in his coms. “He scared of you.” 

Bruce found himself frozen again,his hand stopping in it mid-lift to the communication device. He liked but I’ve really,seeing BlackBat slowly moving away. 

Away from Batman. With Jason in her arms. 

He tried to ignore the feeling of sadness and hurt he had gotten at her voice saying that. He brought his hand up again. “Batman to Oracle,Tell Agent A to set up a med-bed.” 


	4. Chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason is taken to the manor

Jason was strapped down to the med-bed. He didn’t get why he felt so horrible. He felt fear. 

And he hated it. He pulled against the cuffs,growling when it didn’t release. “Jason.” 

Bruce watched as Jason pulled at the cuffs,clearly still in the effects of the fear toxin. Although,Dick had said that they’d speak of the whole ‘slit my throat and beat me’,everyone has found themselves unable to say anything,watching as he slept. 

Until he had woken up and pulled at the cuffs,trying to get them off. The toxin was still in effect,as Jason had it in his blood stream longer than anyone had before getting the antidote. “Stop that.” 

Jason’s head snapped to the side,showing Bruce-and the others-the fear in his eyes. Despite the clear fear,Jason bared his teeth,glaring. “Let me go.” 

Before Bruce could say anything,Cassandra walked over to him,undoing one hand,she went on his leg,when Bruce spoke. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.” 

Cassandra glared,opening her mouth to speak but didn’t say anything as Jaisn’s voice cut through the room. “All I needed was one hand untied.” 

His hand darted down,going to grab the gun,Bruce hardly reacted. Jason’s hand was empty. He looked down confused,no guns. “We had removed all weapons.” 

Jason glared at Bruce. “Why the fuck do you have me strapped here? And touching my guns?” Jason’s right hand went to untie his left hand,only for Bruce to grab it. 

Jason’s glare heated,being met with a angered face. “So you would not attack anyone. You had been fear toxin,we didn’t want to take the chance of you attacking someone.” 

Jason grinded his teeth down,growling. “I wasn’t gonna shoot you.” Bruce held back a growl of his own. “Then why did you made a move to grab your gun?”

Jason ripped his hand from Bruce’s grip,getting closer to his face and glaring. “I wasn’t going to shot you or any of your children.” Bruce turned his head,confused. As did everyone,Damian was the first to realize what he hadn’t meant. He hissed,but,he hadn’t meant it in a way to insult or hurt Jason. “Do not be an imbecile,you wouldn’t have injured yourself.” 

Bruce stopped,his grip loosen in Jason’s hand. That couldn’t be true,right? Damian must have misunderstood Jason. But,Bruce’s panic has been stopped by Jason glaring at Damian. “If it’s between dying or going to Arkham? I’d rather die.”

Bruce gripped Jason’s hand then pinning it back and strapping it. Jason struggled more. “What the hell? Let me go!”

”You are now on a seventy-four hour suicide watch.” Bruce grunted out,looking around to see if there was anything else to strap Jason down with. 

“Since when do you care if I life or die?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since when do you care if I die?  
> Since when do you care if I die?
> 
> The words repeated in Bruce’s head. The words being on repeat.

_Since when do you care if I die?_  
 _Since when do you care if I die_?

The words repeated in Bruce’s head. The words being on repeat. The words had repeated in everyone’s heads. 

No one had spoken,all being in the living room. Even Alfred has taken a seat,but only after hearing what they had said happened in the batcave. 

Dick was the first to speak. “What did you do to him?” All eyes shifted to Bruce,who stayed quite. “He is terrified of you!

”You slit his throat? You beat him?” Dick’s voice was getting slower,feeling anger that he could yell but felt horrible and fear at the idea that he could only speak lowly. 

Bruce was quite,his hands curled,chin placed onto them. He took a breathe,then let it out. “It was back when he had told me to kill the Joker. ‘Him or me. Decide.’ I had meant to aim for his hand...” Bruce went quite,leading off and not knowing what to say. 

But,before he could speak, they heard screams. Ones of terror and fear. Everyone had frozen for one second, then immediately ran down stairs. To Jason.

The family had either gripped the door frame or had accidentally ran into one another, only to see that when they had gotten there. Jason was forcefully moving around, causing he cuffs to go deeper into his skin.   
  


They ran to his side, holding down his arms and legs. “Jason! Calm down.”

Bruce didn’t expect for Jason to thrash around harder. The young man looked at he family, who all were holding him down. “No! I’m no going to Arkham!”

”No one is sending you to Arkham!”

A dark, bitter, loud laugh escaped Jason. “You’ve done it before, whats to stop you now?”

Dick couldn’t deal with what Jason was saying. It has to be the fear toxin, right? 

“Admit it, you wish I’d never came back! You wished I stayed dead, ran out of oxygen before I could climb out of the grave!”  
The venom in his voice and anger in his eyes, while the family had flinched back at the words.   
  


“Jay, you-“ Jason’s head snapped to the side, glaring at Dick, who used a soft tone with him. As if he was some kind of animal.   
  


“Don’t talk to me like you care.” He spit out, before his eyes rolled to the back of his head, head collapsing on to the pillow.   
  


Bruce pulled away the needle, then looking up at his eldest son, who looked as if Jason had punched a whole through his chest, and ripped out his heart.   
  


Dick’s eyes slowly traveled from his brother’s face, glaring up at Bruce. “What the fuck did you do?”


	6. Chapter 6

Bruce said nothing. It had been two hours and he said nothing. 

Despite Dick yelling and questioning him. The rest, now chatting with each other. He knew they were talking about him, but he didn’t care. And with how Cass stood by Jason.   
  


Everyone had been dragged from the cave, all aside from Tim and Damian. The two there to watch him and make sure he didn’t escape, to kill himself. 

“Let me go.” Jason spoke, shocking the two as he suddenly came to. “You guys don’t want me here. So, let me go and your problem will be solved.”   
  


“You killing yourself won’t solve anything, Jason.” Tim spoke, softly. His voice only holding sadness. 

Jason once again, tested the restraints. “Come on, you got to know that it only the toxin, it was mixed with something else. It was just the fear toxin.”

  
“Cas had released one of your hands,” Tim started. “and you had immediately reached for your gun. And when Bruce said we’d taken it away so you wouldn’t shot anyone. You said you’d wouldn’t have shot any of us.”

”You are truly unbelievable and idiotic, Todd.”   
  


Tim glared at Damian for the interruption, the continued. “Damian called you an imbecile for trying to kill yourself. And-we thought...we thought that Damian just mid-read it. That he was wrong. Because, you? Suicidal? But, as I think about it, it makes the most sense for you to be the suicidal one. And...” 

Tim stopped, unsure of how to continue or if what to say next.   
  


“What? How-okay, I think you guys are misreading everything.”

”You said given the choice to die or be sent to Arkham, you’d rather die.” Damian snapped, glaring. “And you accused father of wishing you stayed dead. As well, as insulted Grayson.”   
  


“You said- did you really wake up in your coffin?” Tim questioned, lowly, terrified of the answer. “You said Bruce slit your throat. That he beat you.”

”Yeah, all true.”   
  


“Tell me, what the fuck he means?” Dick yelled, not caring that Alfred could possibly hear.   
  


“As I said, it was when he had first arrived as the red hood, he had a gun to the Joker’s head, and wanted ne to choose between him or the Joker. To kill.” Bruce calmly spoke, but his voice shifting to anger. 

“So, you choice to save the Joker? By cutting his throat.”   
  


“I was aiming for his hand!” Bruce tried to reason, but Dick dismissed him, move back on. 

“And you beating him? What the fuck was gang about? Tell, me it was just a fear toxin illusion.”   
  


“It was when he had-” Bruce didn’t get to finish the ending as Dick shoved him.   
  


“So you did? You did that? To Jason?” then in a smaller voice. “No wonder he doesn't trust us. Why he fears us. You have given him so many reasons to.” Dick started to walk away, Bruce following to try and reason.   
  


  
  


“Father would do no such thing without reason.” They heard Damian, freezing when they heard the broken laugh Jason met out.   
  


“Maybe not to you, or Tim, or Dick. But me? Definitely. He slit not throat to save the Joker. The only reason I didn't die was because I had managed to get myself out of the rubble and stitch half of it myself, Talia found me.” 

At that. Everyone held their breaths. Jason had stitched his own throat back up? Dick couldn’t handle it, he glared at Bruce, walking down the stairs. “You said he beat you.”   
  


“When I shot Penguin. The bullet was a blank.” Jason instantly responded, not knowing that everyone would instantly respond.   
  


“Why would you even do that?”

”It was a blank?”   
  


“Why?”

Bruce had practically flew it, Cassandra and Steph aie right behind him to drag him out. The boy’s heads snapped towards him. “Why? Why would you-“

”I didn’t think you’d beat me half to death.” Jason snapped, glaring. “He killed my parents.”

Bruce wanted to say how Jason’s only parent was him, that he was Jason’s father, but knew who Jason meant. “Penguin didn’t kill Catherine or Willis Todd. Willis was killed in jail and Catherine overdosed.”   
  


“Willis was working for Penguin.” Jason scoffed. “And when Willis for arrested, Penguin didn’t want to take the chance he’d sell him out, so he had him killed. And without the money that Willis was bringing in-without him- mom got worst. She killed herself.”

Bruce didn’t respond, no one did, not knowing how to. So, Jason continued. “And with her gone I had to take care of myself. So, I ran out and lived in the streets.”   
  


It was quite, as everyone knew from there what happened. Even Jason was quite.   
  


For a moment no one said anything. “I wish I never came back.” Everyone’s head snapped up at that. “I wish I never died.”   
“I wish she never died.” Jason said. “I wish Willis never got caught. I wish I wasn’t stupid enough to think some one could actually care about me.” He spoke with no emotion. None of the sadness that should be there, and none of the anger that was usually there.   
  


Jason ignored the wounded noise from Dick and the sharp, hurt inhale from Bruce an well as he shocked looked from Tim and Stephanie. “I wish I didn’t steal the bat-tires.” He then locked eyes with Bruce. “I wish I never met you. Batman or Bruce Wayne.” 

Bruce’s heart shattered. His face crumpling. 


	7. Chapter 7

No one said a word. And no one knew that Barbra had been listening in. Or that Duke and Alfred were at the door, almost about to having just walked in until hearing Jason’s confession.   
  


It seemed like the whole world stopped moving. That time froze.   
  


Jason turned his head, staring at the memorial for him. His Robin suit. “That wouldn’t be here. Or, it’s at least have a purpose. Think you’d ever put a Red Hood one down here?”

He laughed, then, they realized something about his laugh. It was broken. His laugh was always broken.   
  


“Anyways, promise not to lull myself, now just let me out of here and everything will be-“

”You were screaming.” Dick’s voice was low, as if he was hurt. “You...” _looked like you expected for us to hurt you_

“Yeah, that happens when you are brutally murderer and then climb your way out of your grave. Let’s not forget everything after that.”   
  


Jason sounded tired. He normally sounded like he was mad. Mad at everyone and everything. But, he now sounded tired. Of everything.   
  


“I think that perhaps,” all heads snapped towards give door, as Alfred stood there, eye carefully watching. “we should leave Master Jason to rest.”   
  
  


Jason threw his head back, upset that he even had Alfred against him.   
  


Bruce knew that Alfred was watching over Jason. Protecting Jason from Bruce.   
  


“I can be let go now. The Lazarus Pit helps me heal quicker, the fear toxin is not effecting me.”

“But,” Bruce spoke, the image of Jason being terrified-even after seeing it being Bruce- when waking up passed his mind. “you were... the fear toxin was still in effect when you woke up.”   
  


“I’m not afraid!” Jason yelled, anger and annoyance mostly being portrayed. They still heard the fear behind his voice. “I’ve fighter Scarecrow before, and nothing happened. I kept fighting him, I’m not scared of anything.”

Once again, the cave was consumed in silence. “When?” 

“What?” Jason asked confused.   
  


“Fight Crane...when?” Cassandra asked, clarifying what Dick had meant.   
  


“I don’t know.”   
  


_before or after Bruce beat you?_ Was the question he meant. The answer he didn’t receive. 

“I will repeat,” Alfred interrupted. “Master Jason must rest. Leave the room.”

Everyone stared to slowly leave the room, glancing at Jason, while Alfred walked closer. 

Bruce didn’t leave. Jason’s eyes stated on him, waiting for either a lecture or an attack.   
  


Alfred blocked Jason from Bruce. “You too, Master Bruce.” _You especially_

Bruce didn’t bother in arguing with Alfred. There was no point in trying to tell Alfred what to do. Much less, when Jason is involved. Even less after hearing everything that Bruce had done.   
Bruce left without a word.   
  


“What do you want to say?” Jason asked, after Bruce had left. “I should give him a chance? I should trust-“

”I would hope not.” The words shocked Jason, looking up at Alfred, who smiled sadly at him. A soft, gentle hand was placed onto his cheek, Jason not realizing how he had just continued to make cracks onto Alfred’s heart. “Jason, Master Bruce...is wrong. He is incorrect in his way of treating you. You do-“

”But, I shouldn’t even be here!” Alfred thought he meant at the cave or Manor.   
  


“I shouldn’t be alive!” The words, broke whatever was left of the old man’s heart. How was it possible that no one noticed this? The way Bruce was treating him or the way Jason wished he was still dead? Some detectives.   
  


“Oh, dear child, but how glad I am that you are indeed alive.”   
  


“You are?” Jason’s voice didn’t hold terror or fear. Didn’t even hold happiness, it held confusion. “But...Bruce wishes I was still dead. Everyone-“

”No, my dear boy,” Alfred gently ran a hand through Jason’s hair, “no one wishes you dead. And I certainly don’t.”   
  


_Bruce does. He always does.  
_

“Now, rest,” Alfred smiled sweetly, hand shifting back to his sides. “I shall return tomorrow morning-“

”Stay?”   
  


The old man froze, hearing how sad and hurt Jason sounded. “Just-no-sorry. It-“

”Of course,” Alfred stopped, sitting down at the seat next to him.   
  


“Until I fall sleep. Only.” Jason reasoned, slowly falling asleep.

Alfed didn’t leave for the night, only leaving in the morning to get Jason’s breakfast.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred is the best.

  
  


“Master Jason,” Alfred walked in the cave with a tray, holding both his and Jason’s breakfast. The younger one’s head shots up.   
  
Alfred placed the tray down, he had unlocked one of the hand-cuffs as well, before handing Jason his spoon.   
He was worried that anything else, Jason might find a way to hurt himself. Which is why he also had plastic cup and plate.   
  


“Wait,” Jason spoke, sitting Alfred sit back down. “you are eating down here?”

”Of course.” Alfred smiled.   
  


“With me?”

”Who else?”   
  


Jason fiddled with the blanket, twirling the corner end in his hand. He tried to think if a reply that wouldn’t hurt Alfred. “Uh...because the others are upstairs.”   
  
Alfred had through of being upstairs, only to lecture them, but the thought of any of them walking down and Jason being alone with them, he didn’t like it. So, instead of answering, Alfred ran a hand through Jason’s hair.   
  


Bruce stood at the entrance, thinking if what to say, but couldn’t. And soon, they’d realize that he was outside. So, he walked in. His head turning, catching a glimpse of Alfred carefully brushing back Jason’s hair with his hand.   
Jason looked up, then tugged his head to the other side, ignoring that he had accidentally caused a few hair-strands to be pulled out. 

  
Alfred turned back, forcing down the sigh. “Master Bruce,” he spoke, letting him know that he did know he was there, but said nothing else.   
  


“I-“ Bruce stared, eyes staying on Jason, who didn’t look Bruce’s way. “I...I just thought that...” 

“Everyone’s fine. I’d never hurt Alfred.” Jason glared.   
  


“No-I wasn’t-I wasn’t thinking that!”   
  


“Then what are you doing down here? You’ve got a nest of birds to look after.”   
  


_but one is missing_ Bruce thought, stepping closer, which had made Jason’s eyes snap at the sudden movement. His mind flashed back to moment when Jason had just started to live at the Manor. The young boy so terrified of begin hurt by him. 

He took a step closer, despite the voice in his head warning him how it wasn’t good idea. He took another one, arms lengthen within Jason, he flinched.   
  


“Jason,” Bruce went to take another step, see if Jason had accidentally hurt himself at sometime, but the second Robin grabbed onto the rails of the bed, in a fighting stance the second his feet hit the ground.   
Jason had expected for Bruce to hurt him, and despite everything, Bruce frowned, he didn’t think Jason could break his heart anymore.   
  


“Jason!” At first, they thought someone had walked in, but, their minds quickly caught up. The voice was British. Jason’s head snapped over at Alfred, his stance-for barely a second-relaxing. But, then Alfred had looked over at Bruce, and Jason’s eyes followed, the stance returning. 

“I do not believe it is the right time for you to be here, Master Bruce.” 

Bruce deflated, he had been thinking that perhaps Jason would feel better in the morning, that he’s no longer look at Bruce in fear, that somehow the fear toxin was dosed with something else and that’s what had made him afraid of Bruce.   
Now, it’s clear that wasn’t the case. Jason was afraid of him. Nothing to do with any drug.   
He walked out.   
  
  


Bruce didn’t stay out of long, as when Alfred had gone to do some things around the house, Bruce snuck in. “What do you want,Bruce?”

“You-you said you weren’t afraid of anything.” Dick’s voice came from the door, turning. “But, in fear toxin, you saw Damian as Bruce.”   
  


“yeah,” Jason snapped. “And when I was Robin I saw Willis. What’s your point?”   
  


Bruce wasn’t sure if Jason meant to comparison or if he was to angry to notice what he was saying, or maybe, Bruce was just reading to much into it. Bruce hoped it was one of the last two.   
He heard Dick’s inhale of air, as if he was angry. Bruce knew the anger was directed at him.   
  


“So...you see-“ _your abusers._ “You don’t see anything else? Before we got there? Because, before...you mentioned waking up in your coffin.”

”Yeah, not sure what happened to make me come back. Woke up in my coffin, I don’t remember much. Except, glimpses of Gotham. According to Talia I was basically a brain-dead zombie walking around, couldn’t speak, but still could defend myself.”   
  


Bruce took in a shake inhale at that. _If I had known, he’d never have been manipulated by Talia._   
  


“I wanted to leave. I was left like that for a while, but Ra didn’t agree to keeping me there, so, Talia threw me in the pit. I wanted to leave, then she tells me that you had already gotten a bee Robin, even before I was cold-maybe before I dug my way out would be better saying here, huh?”   
  


“Dear, god.” Alfred’s voice came, horrified.   
  


Jason’a head snapped, the anger no longer there and replaced with a guilty, sadness. “Alfred...I-“ _i forgot you where here_

_he purposely said that. To hurt you. To know you’ve failed him more than once._ Bruce’s anger railed up, angry at Talia even more. She was always hurting his sons. As he clenched his fist, Jason had grabbed Alfred, pulling him closer, as Jason stood in front of him. Ready to fight Bruce. 

_I’m sorry._ Bruce couldn’t speak, now to in shock at realizing that Jason did fear him. His fist loosened, palms open and handing at his sides. 

“I think it be best for you to leave, Master Bruce.”   
  


Bruce had walked out, moving before he noticed he was.   
  


“Master Jason, do u you ou feel alright?” Alfred questioned, seeing how Jason had kept his eyes trained in the door, quickly swiping to Dick.   
  


“I’m leaving.” Jason simply said, moving and gathering his things.   
  


“uh,” Dick started. “I don’t think that’s a good idea, Jay. You tried to-“

”Don’t you think if I wanted to kill myself,” Jason growled. “I’d already be dead? I could have killed myself twenty times over and you’d guys never notice until calling for backup, and you or Bruce came to visit to yell at me on why I failed and I messed up, only to find my rotting corpse.”   
  


Dick was to in shock to say something, hurt at the words. Hurting even more as he had knew that Jason was right, for the Bruce part, at least. Dick didn’t want to admit it. He didn’t want to admit that Jason was right about him as well.   
Jason roughly shoved back Dick, but, he didn’t want to let Jason go, turning around and grabbing Jason’s arm. “Jay-“  
  


“Why the fuck are you acting like you care? You left me in Arkham, five cells from the Joker. I escaped, you and Bruce put me back.” Their were footsteps, the others were showing up, and Jason’s face twisted into a forced smile. “Everyone as really happy to get their anger in a **bat**.”   
  


Jason spat the word ‘bat’. “You should probably make sure they aren’t dragging other inmates down there. They can be very creative when they want to get revenge. Just a warning.”   
  


Jason ripped his arm from Dick’s grip, throwing a leg over his bike, then paused. “Damian,” Jason spoke, causing the other to look up. “if you kill someone,” they tensed at the words. As Damian hadn’t killed anyone for some time. Yet, Damian couldn’t come up with a respond towards Jason. “don’t let Bruce find out about it. Came to me.”   
  


Then Jason drive off, Bruce trying to yell and close the way out to make Jason come back, but, Cassandra and Alfred stood in the way.   
Everyone watched as Jason left.   
  


“What did we do?” Dick finally spoke, voice soft on terror and fear, aswell as worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, shitty chapter, but, I’ve mostly gotten my information on comics from insta post or other books...so, yeah.


	9. Chapter 9

Jason roughly pushed open his door, grumbling curses under his breathe. He didn’t go to the safe house he had been at the previous day, since the bat’s knew of that one.   
Instead, he’d gone to another one. Alfred was the only one who knew of this safe house.   
  


“Fucking dumbass bats.” He fell onto his couch, sighing. He hoped this time that Batman-or any of the others-didn’t follow him. He was to tired to fight any of them off.   
  


But, the universe hated Jason, as he had knew that someone was in the room. He groaned. “I’m really not in the mood for a fight. Came back tomorrow.”   
  


“Tt,” at the sound, Jason’s head snapped up.   
  


“Damian? What are you doing here?”

”Father and Grayson are attempting to track you down.” Damian spoke, taking a side step. “Cain, Drake, Brown and Thomas are holding them back, with Pennyworth. I was sent to warn you.”

”Huh,” Jason was surprised, not knowing what to say to the younger one. Because, apparently everyone was defending him. “thought you snapped and killed Tim.”

Damian scoffed, knowing Jason was joking.   
  


“Anyway,” Jason started, moving around, shoving clothes onto a bag. “I’m leaving.”

Damian looked up, shocked. “You are leaving Gotham?”

”Yeah. I was going to, before I got hit with fear toxin. So, now I’m late...look after Crime Alley for me?”

”How long will you be?”

”I-three months? I’m not really sure. I don’t know, but, whenever I leave, and I get back, they accepted that I’ve failed. Again.”  
  


Damian nodded, agreeing to look after Crime Alley. But, couldn’t say anything, to shocked that Jason was leaving. When a little less than a year ago, he’d be so happy that he was. Now, he felt nothing but guilt and sadness.   
  


“Here.”   
  


Damian looked up, a phone in his hand. “This is my new number. I’ll call Alfred from it later. Barbra already encrypted it.”   
  


Damian was shocked. Because yes, they have been getting along. And Damian had considered Jason his brother, but he didn’t think that Jason trusted him. Or cared about him. “Father and Grayson shall never know of this number.”  
  


“Thanks.” Jason smiled, picking up his bags. “Goodbye, Dami.”

Damian had watched for thirty minutes, looking around Gotham and making sure neither Dick or Bruce had followed and found Jason.   
  


And if they saw Jason’s contact show up, they would never know it was Jason. _Akhi._


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six weeks later Jason still isn’t in Gotham.

**SIX WEEKS LATER**

Damian was still in contact with Jason, and nobody knew. And after the second week, Jason had stopped texting Alfred. But, the old man didn’t hold it against the younger one. He had thought, that soon, Jason would start to call.   
  


Damian lied to Alfred saying that Jason barely texted him. 

“Do you think he’s okay?” Dick asked, poking at his dinner food.   
  


_Yes._ Damian wanted to immediately answer, but, with how Dick already thinks that Jason is still in contact with Damian, he didn’t want to risk it. So, he shrugged, glancing at one of the others. “Todd can take care of himself.”

”Yeah, he can.” Tim started. “Which is why...he’s not coming back.”   
  


All head’s snapped towards Tim, bewildered or disbelief looks. “Tim! How-why- why wouldn’t he come back?”   
  


Tim looked up at Bruce, then Dick. “He left because of you two. And yeah, maybe the rest of us did something to. Have a part on him leaving. But you two, are the reason he came up an decided that leaving was the best option.”

”He said he was going to leave before he was hit with fear toxin.” Damian spoke, looking up. “For a mission. He stated he’d be gone for three months.”   
  


“If he returns.” Stephanie pointed out.   
  


“Jason-“ Damian started, about to say how Jason said he was going to return, but was stopped as Cass shook her head.   
  


“Little brother, will return.” Cass nodded. “He-Gotham is his home.”

Tim’s head lowered, staring down at his food. Then looked up. “Why would Jason return? It’s not logical. He wants to get away from Bruce. The only way he’d return is if someone died.” 

_Probably be happy if it was Bruce.  
_

Tim knew that wasn’t true. Knowing that Bruce manipulated Jason into believing Jason was always wrong. And that Bruce was always right. That he had used the promise of family to manipulate Jason. 

“Would you go back?” Tim directed Gabe question at Damian, even though the boy does agree with Tim that Jason won’t return, he wanted to make a point it the rest. “To the League of Assassins? To Talia?” 

“Of course, not.” Damian scoffed, about to to roll his eyes and insult Tim, when he had realized why Tim asked. He said nothing, taking another bit of his food. 

Tim knew that Damian and Jason had been recently getting closer. Which was why Damian was the one to always contact Jason, if it wasn’t Alfred. And Tim had also stared to get closer to his older brother. 

Not as close as how a family should, more like just newly being friends. 

He knew that Jason was teaching Cassandra to speak English. And he knew that both Stephanie and Jason spoke. About how Bruce was a-and in Stephanie’s words- ‘manipulating, piece of shit, rich man who can’t cook to save his life’. 

Tim wasn’t sure why the ‘can’t cook to save his life’ has been added but then had thought that it was just to two putting in more insults towards Bruce. 

“Why don’t we just go out?” Dick suggested. “Maybe...find something to do....for when he comes back.” 

Tim almost rolled his eyes. Stephanie and Damian did, scoffing. 

“Even Bruce’s manipulation isn’t that-“ Stephanie started, pausing to think. Because, yeah, Bruce’s manipulation could go that far. That’s Jason May return to try and apologize like he had something to apologize for and Bruce would make it worst by saying something about Jason being selfish or ‘a danger to everyone around him’. 

When she cut herself off, everyone looked Howe’s her, waiting for her to finish her sentence. But, she didn’t. She took a breathe. “Jason is smart. He was to feel save. He feels save away from Bruce. And Dick.”

Bruce’s jaw snapped shut, gritted down his teeth as he kept from telling them all to stop. That they all were lying and Jason would come back. Because, Jason was still his son. 


End file.
